Something That Really Matters
by IgaSchoolKnifeTechnique
Summary: Yugi Muto and his alter ego meets tough challenges of one thing that really matters, can he discover what this thing means? Rated for future chaps....


Chapter 1: The Beginning  
  
Early morning, in Muto residence, Yugi Muto, a boy with a Millennium Puzzle hanging around his neck which has, by the way, a soul trapped inside it a thousand years ago and likes playing games such as Duel Monsters and Dungeondice Monsters. The name of the soul inside the Millenium Puzzle is Yami Yugi, a Pharaoh who defeated the dark forces when he had a chance to return to the past with Yugi's help. Now, after countless battles with his enemies, Yugi continued his school life with his best friends, Tea, Joey and Tristan. With his best friends, Yugi is unbeatable in hard battles.  
  
(Sorry, I got carried away when I explained Yugi's life being a duelist, OK shall we continue?).  
  
****  
  
At the dining table.............  
  
"Yugi, I just wanted to tell you that you should concentrate on something that really matters." Yugi's grandfather said like a military commander who's lecturing his soldiers.  
  
"What thing is that grandpa?" Yugi asked.  
  
"You should discover that thing yourself, now go on or your gonna be late!" Grandpa said with a shaking tone that could make even a rat die of a heart attack.  
  
"OK grandpa." Yugi, who was shocked, said while grabbing his lunch on the table.  
  
****  
  
Outside..................  
  
Yugi met Tea, a girl he had a crush on but he's afraid to tell his feelings towards Tea because:  
  
1.He is shy  
  
2.He's afraid because Tea might lose her temper and choke Yugi until he dies.  
  
3.Maybe, some other guys might have a crush on her and they might team up to create a squadron to squash him.  
  
Tea and Yugi talked about yesterday's lesson.  
  
Yugi thought, "Maybe this is the thing that grandpa talked about."  
  
##$$$$$$$$$$$$$$$##  
  
At School.............  
  
Yugi and Joey played Duel Monsters in their free time, of course, Joey lost. Yugi suddenly stared at Tea, and Tea stared back, then, suddenly (again) they both blushed and they didn't know why.  
  
^^^__^^^  
  
On they're way to their P.E. class.............  
  
"Where's Tea?" Joey asked as he looked around the group.  
  
"She went with her new friend." Tristan answered disappointedly. "You know, I'm just curious, why does Tea blush when she looks at us?" Tristan asked (curiously).  
  
"YOU'RE NOT TELLING ME THAT YOUR REPLACING SERENITY WITH THAT MONSTROUS FEMALE AREN"T YOU, TRISTAN!?" Joey yelled at Tristan.  
  
"NO!" Tristan yelled back.  
  
Only Yugi had remained speechless and had no words to fire out of his mouth.  
  
&&___&&  
  
In P.E. class.............  
  
The students gathered around in the gym.  
  
"Okay, now we are continuing our sports lessons, and that is basketball."  
  
Yugi was shocked when he heard the most fearful word he had ever heard in his last P.E. classes in his life, basketball! Because Yugi was short, he had great problems on great things.  
  
"Okay starting with free throws!" The teacher said to his class.  
  
Joey and Tristan shot the ball without shaking, rattling and rolling. And then at last...  
  
"Muto, Yugi!" The teacher yelled out his name.  
  
The class were whispering and gossiping and some of them even laughed. Yugi looked at Joey and Tristan, he saw the both of them holding their mouths from laughing. And Tea? She only looked at Yugi like she was hoping that he could miraculously shoot the ball.  
  
(Note: Tea is Yugi's official cheerleader)  
  
Yugi shook his head to give her the sign that he could not do it.  
  
"Don't lose hope Yugi..." A mysterious voice came from his head.  
  
"Come, I'll help you..."  
  
Then Yugi used his mind shuffle technique with his alter ego/other self YAMI YUGI! Yami seemed much taller than Yugi but still; he could not reach the height of Joey and Tristan. Then Yami shoots the ball, and he scores!  
  
The class was speechless; the teacher was shocked and called after the next student. Yugi returned normal and the class is over.  
  
Going home.......................  
  
Yugi went home alone until he bumped on Tea.  
  
"Hi." Yugi said.  
  
"Hello." Tea answered.  
  
"Shall we go home together?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Sure!" Tea answered.  
  
"Where are Joey and Tristan?" Yugi asked.  
  
"Ran away. They're scared that you will crush them into pieces." Tea answered. "I was shocked!" Tea added. "I didn't know that ancient Egyptians know how to play basketball!"  
  
"Yeah." Yugi answered.  
  
--______--^  
  
Muto Residence..................  
  
Yugi reached home and he went inside his room directly and Yugi talked at the puzzle and Yami came out. (He looked heartbroken).  
  
"Yami, do you like Tea?" Yugi asked out of nowhere.  
  
"Why? There's nothing wrong about her, right?" Yami answered hesitantly.  
  
Silence.  
  
Yugi's grandpa stopped their serious (?) conversation when he called Yugi for Dinner.  
  
**  
  
At the dining table.....................  
  
Yugi remained silent while he ate his food. Yugi's grandpa asked him about his day in school.  
  
"What happened in school, Yugi?" grandpa asked.  
  
"We learned that a male catfish uses his brain to help the female catfish reproduce." Yugi answered in a low tone of his voice.  
  
"Oh! How about something else, how about P.E.?" grandpa asked again.  
  
*Whoopsiedoodles! Definitely a wrong question!*  
  
"I don't want to talk about school anymore!!" Yugi yelled at his grandfather.  
  
[ROARRRRRRR!!!!!]  
  
Tenenenen...............!!!----Twilight Zone music  
  
Grandpa's eyes grew inhumanly large. But the dish was so good that he continued eating and Yugi remained silent until it's time for bed.  
  
###**____*###  
  
Yugi's bedroom..................  
  
Yugi tried to sleep. Bitter (not salty.........^^,) tears ran down his face.  
  
"Darn it!" Yugi thought.  
  
"Am I cursed?"  
  
"Why, why can I be like others?"  
  
**__**  
  
Author: Well......... you can use a different hairstyle. Also, a couple of those growth vitamins they show on T.V. (call 890-5432)! Right guys?  
  
Audience: Right! Now get outta there! Yugi's talking!  
  
%%*^&&*^%%  
  
"And what is this something that really matters?"  
  
"Argh!"  
  
"W-Who.........!. What the.........! Huh!? Why?"  
  
0_o  
  
Early morning: Yugi walked his way to school................  
  
Yugi felt that something is not right...  
  
"Hmmm.......... I'm not feeling good. Will something happen?" Yugi asked himself.  
  
"Maybe I'm just kinda hungry."  
  
It is all because Yugi skipped breakfast to skip talking to his grandfather. The dinner scene didn't go well..........  
  
^+___+^  
  
Somewhere in Domino High School...................  
  
Joey ran into Yugi.  
  
"YUGI, WE'VE GOT TROUBLE!!!" Joey said to Yugi.  
  
"WHAT?" Yugi asked. "I thought something would happen."  
  
"Anyway, what happened?" Yugi asked in worry.  
  
"IT"S T-TEA!!! SH-SHE'S WITH K-KAIBA!!!" Joey yelled.  
  
Yugi went silent. He's hurt or maybe angry. But he shouted out only four words to say.  
  
"WELL I DON'T CARE!!!" Yugi shouted.  
  
Then a sudden voice came from his head............  
  
"Yugi, she's with Kaiba, but it doesn't mean that she's having a date. Man! YOU. ARE. SO. LOW."  
  
"Hmph, nice try YAMI BOY!" Yugi answered with his thoughts.  
  
"Yugi, Kaiba kidnapped Tea, and she needs our help!" Joey convinced Yugi.  
  
"And Kaiba left this message too." Then Joey handed out a crumpled paper.  
  
****  
  
***  
  
**  
  
*  
  
Yugi, I'm taking your girl for a moment.  
  
We're gonna do some little kissing you know.  
  
Mind if I take her in my bed too?  
  
If you want to watch our "romantic" scene, find us at Kaiba Land Staff Room.  
  
P.S. Bring your friends and get some popcorn for your enjoyment.  
  
0___o!!!!  
  
"Joey, wait at the entrance of Kaiba Land." Yugi ordered Joey using a very weird and rare tone.  
  
It's what the ancient people of the middle of Qshiahsi Mountains call: The I'm-Out-To-KIIIILLLLLL-SOMEBODY tone.  
  
"How about you?" Joey asked.  
  
"I'm going home." Yugi answered.  
  
"YUGI, THIS IS NOT A JOKE!!!" Joey yelled really loud.  
  
"You got it wrong Joey! I'm gonna bring my deck with me and I'll show Kaiba that he's messing with the wrong guy!!! Yugi shouted back.  
  
Joey didn't say a word to Yugi, and he ran away to Kaiba Land. Yugi got his cards and wore his Millennium Puzzle around his neck. And he directly went to Kaiba Land to kick some kidnapper butt!!!  
  
The pathway to Kaiba Land..............  
  
"Sorry, Yami..." Yugi apologized.  
  
"I was really angry back there." Yugi explained.  
  
"Apology accepted, but you're needing my help right?" Then Yugi shuffled minds with Yami.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED...  
  
_________________________0____o__________________________ 


End file.
